Customers often call a company service call center or access a company's web page with problems or questions about a product or service or to alter their existing services. When calling, the customers often speak with customer service representatives (also known as agents) or interact with an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Because of the costs associated with live service agents, companies often do not employ enough agents to handle peak customer calling times without requiring the customers to hold before being able to speak to one of the agents. Further adding to the problem of too few agents is that the customers typically prefer interacting with a live agent instead of a recorded automated system and there are some customer problems and questions that cannot be adequately addressed by an automated system. During certain times of the day when a customer calls a customer service center, the customer cannot immediately speak with an agent because all the agents are currently assisting other customers. Therefore, the customer must hold in a queue until an agent becomes available to speak with the customer. Waiting on hold for long periods of time is very frustrating for the customers and results in reduced customer satisfaction for the company for which the customer is seeking service.